User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destrution, Chapter 6.
Drago: We can't leave him here. We have to go back, and we have to tell them what happened. Me: We probably will be hated. Look what we did. I pointed to the destroyed cities. Drago: It's not our fault. They attacked us and killed Parunu. We had to fight them. Me: I know, but if the average people are like average people from Earth, they'll be stubborn and angry. Drago: That doesn't sound good... Zenthon: I should transport you. We DO have a job to do. Me: Fine. Just be ready if they attack us. Drago: Yep. Some people are crazy.... Zenthon: .......Preparing to transport you. He rose to his full height, making even Drago look like a midget. Drago went to my pocket and Zenthon held us in one hand, Parunu in the other. We were teleported away. *** The devastation that I saw was awe-inpiring, and at the same time filled me with terror. I had no idea how much this hurt them, how many had died or lost everything, and I nearly felt like this was my fault. I slipped the hood of my jacket over my head to hide my face, but I wasn't sure if it would work. We headed to King Arenodon, who was sitting on a pile of dirt with torn robes and a dirty face. Most of his hair had fallen out. I was embarrassed to come to him with torn clothes from the battle. I thank the heavens that my hair wasn't damaged. My clothes were even further torn, however, because my hood didn't work. Some called us a curse, others were sure we were the Kaitar but hated us. Most said we should go back to our home and die, so that better Kaitar would be chosen and brought here. Drago: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS! A random person: So what is it? Me: If your king is as wise as he seems, he will listen to us and tell you the problem. We were ATTACKED! Zenthon followed us to Arenodon's throne, still holding Parunu's body. Arenodon: In the name of all the previous Kaitar, and of our people, and of our cities, and of our planet, and by the highest heavens, I CURSE YOU! Me: Listen to us! I know you're mad at us, and I know how much damage was caused! I also know that you're smarter than most people, so for your people, and as a test of your wisdom, will you listen? If you don't, we'll just leave and doom you all. We came to help, but we won't if you're too stubborn to listen. Arenodon glared at us, but I could tell he was going to give in. Arenodon: Never. Leave us now. We will solve our own problems. Drago: It took that much to kill just those two. None on this planet that I know of can do that, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Me: I was about to say the same thing. So choose now. Be killed by the Vortex Hand, or listen. Arenodon blinked and his eyes twitched. His expression turned sad and resigned. Arenodon: Just leave. Me: Fine. Zenthon, take us-- Arendodon: NO! I AM--- He seemed to be holding something back. Maybe he was too proud. He seemed to be apologizing. But when his mouth closed, I turned around. Arenodon: FINE! I AM SORRY! LET ME HEAR YOU! PLEASE! GIVE US HOPE! I was shocked by how much he was begging. A long time ago, he was proud, unwavering, calm, and giving me orders. Now to anyone watching, he hardly seemed like a king. Me: Don't interrupt me then. Arenodon nodded his head slowly. Me: We were attacked by Rontraz. He killed Parunu before we saw either of them. We had a long battle that pushed Drago to the limit. If you want to see how far he had to go to save you, HOW MUCH WE PUT INTO A BATTLE FOR PEOPLE WHO HATE US FOR IT, THEN LOOK! Drago came out of ball form. He looked worse now, swollen and scarred, even bleeding in some places. Arenodon typed something on a machine on his wrist, and Drago was taken to a medical area far away from the damaged area. Me: Zenthon, lay down Parunu. When he finished, he went to small form and I continued to talk. Me: In the end, Rontraz refused to lose and pushed himself to the limit also. Our final attack wasn't meant to kill them, but it did. I can't say I regret it. When it was over, we both fainted. We woke up later, and found Parunu's body. So we came here. Arenodon: I once again am sorry. You had no choice. I will move everyone to different cities and go to my backup palace. I will save you the trouble of explaning. Go and rest. Before you battle again, expect a team to help you. The other attributes, and new friends will be at your side. Go now. You have done no wrong. We went to sleep. After a long series of dreams, which surprisingly didn't involve Mag Mel or Razenoid, we woke up. A nurse was at my bedside. Drago was on my headboard. Me: How long have we been out? Nurse: An entire week. Drago woke up yesterday, so he sat here with you. Me: Thanks Drago. You didn't have to stay here. I have to admit, I wouldn't have stayed to wait. Drago: I wouldn't either. But the doctors said not to strain myself. How are you doing? Me: Perfectly fine. You? Drago: Same here. Nurse: Are you ready to meet your new team? Me: Yeah! Drago: Can't wait to meet them! Nurse: And don't worry. No one on this entire planet hates you anymore. Most are fans! I decided not to ask her if she had hated us before. I got up and Drago hovered over my shoulder. It was time to meet the new team. To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts